


Fact-checking for Dummies (Superhero Edition)

by titanialioness



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack Fic, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Humor, Identity Reveal, Misunderstandings, adrien isn't actually hawkmoth jsyk, or at least my attempt at a crack fic, rated T for language I suppose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2018-12-14 07:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titanialioness/pseuds/titanialioness
Summary: Ladybug discovers the true identity of HawkMoth: none other than her school crush, Adrien Agreste.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> has this been done yet?
> 
> 10/23: I JUST WANT TO POINT OUT... I started writing this before the season 2 premiere, for those of you who have seen it. Canon S2 won't affect what I write for this fic. Just so you know.

A darkened Parisian skyline. The golden Eiffel Tower in the distance. A fresh, crisp breeze blowing through his hair...

What a beautiful night for patrol.

As soon as he was close enough to the Eiffel Tower, Chat Noir realized that Ladybug had beaten him there for once. He could make out her bright red suit pacing back and forth on the beam where they always met up.

She was flustered about something. It immediately put Chat Noir on high alert, ready for whatever was threatening his lady this time. Without hesitation, Chat Noir extended his baton and scaled the tower as quickly as possible. The second he pulled himself onto their usual beam, Ladybug spun on him.

“Finally! Chat Noir, I know who Hawkmoth is.”

Chat Noir immediately perked up. “What? Hawkmoth?” he sputtered. “Who? How?”

She didn’t respond right away--just shook her head and dug her fingers into her hair, more frazzled than Chat had never seen her. She returned to pacing up and down the narrow ledge, seemingly without a worry for the sheer drop.

“Do you know him? In real life?” he asked slowly, watching her feet as she paced near the ledge. Ladybug could take care of herself, but flustered as she was at the moment, he didn’t want to risk her falling.

“Adrien.”

“What?” Chat responded automatically, thinking she was calling his name.

“Adrien Agreste is Hawkmoth,” she said, turning suddenly and shaking Chat by the shoulders. Her eyes burned into him. “Adrien. FUCKING. Agreste. Is Hawkmoth.”

“W-What?” Chat said again. He just about choked on his spit. “That… that model guy?”

“So, the other day I stole this book from him. Borrowed, more like,” she started saying, resuming her pacing as she gestured in the air. “My kwami saw it and  _ freaked out _ . She said I had to get my hands on that book, no matter what. It was this encyclopedia of superheroes. Of miraculous holders, like us. And so I dug it out of the trash after that lying jerk Lila threw it away, then I brought it to Master Fu, and get this. Hawkmoth  _ stole  _ that book from Master Fu!”

At this point, Ladybug was talking so fast that Chat could hardly keep up. Especially when he was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that Ladybug thought that  _ he, Adrien,  _ was Hawkmoth.

“Why else would he have that book? Coincidence, I thought at first,” Ladybug went on, more than capable of holding a conversation by herself when she was this worked up. “Because Adrien is the sweetest, kindest boy I’ve ever met. But the more I thought about it, the more it made sense. I  _ never  _ seen Adrien during an akuma attack. That time with Volpina, he was an illusion all along--it explains how he disappeared from his room when we thought Volpina took him. And right around the time of that first akuma attack, Adrien enrolled in my school. And then he akumatized the rest of our class! He needed new victims, and he knew that school would be the perfect place for it. Adrien and I are the only ones in my class who have never been akumatized. God, how did I never see it before? I sit directly behind him in class, and I never once suspected...”

It was like getting hit by multiple trains in a row. All slamming into his head before he could hope to catch up. “L-Ladybug, hold on a mewment. I’m sure there’s a reasonable explanation…”

“And to think I  _ liked  _ him! I’ve been crushing on him this entire time. I wrote him a Valentine’s Day card and everything. God, I wrote Hawkmoth a Valentine’s Day card! I have photos of Hawkmoth’s face plastered all over my bedroom wall!”

Ladybug stopped suddenly, dropped to the ground, curled into a ball, and hugged herself with a look of utter panic on her face. “I’m in love with Hawkmoth.”

After everything she had uttered in the span of 5 flustered minutes, those were the words that left Chat Noir gaping like a fish.  _ Ladybug was in love with Adrien Agreste. _

News like that seemed secondary to her belief that his civilian form was also Hawkmoth.

“I have to go. I have to burn everything he’s ever touched.” Without further preamble, she flung herself off the tower and yo-yoed away.

Chat Noir plopped down and watched her go, completely spent and emotionally drained. “How the heck am I going to talk myself out of this one?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my friend and I run an ML blog. come bug us: [adrinette-forever.tumblr.com](adrinette-forever.tumblr.com)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen. I didn't plan to expand this. I was happy with a one-and-done, but after all the comments asking for part 2 I couldn't stop thinking about it.
> 
> So y'all have to deal with my stupidly short chapters. Think of it like... I can update more often if I write short chapters.

Adrien stumbled back into his room some time later, his mind still trying to wrap his head around everything.

Nothing made sense. Nothing at all. She’s thrown too much out of him out of the blue. He had no time to prepare, damnit!

As soon as his transformation dropped, Adrien ran to his desk and grabbed a piece of paper. He would list the facts, and he would logic his way through this mess.

He pretended the entire situation was an equation, and he could solve it with logical proofs. Just like they’d learned in math the other day. He wrote:

  1. Ladybug is in love with Hawkmoth.
  2. Ladybug thinks Hawkmoth is Adrien. 
  3. Ladybug is in love with Adrien.



 

There. Simple. Nothing complicated about that. It was getting difficult to read his own handwriting by the last bullet, but these things happen when you’re having some kind of emotional seizure that he didn’t want to think about too much.

  1. Ladybug sits directly behind Adrien in class.
  2. Marinette sits directly behind Adrien in class.
  3. Ladybug is Marinette.



 

Okay. He was breathing normal again. Or hyperventilating? What did people normally breathe like?

Add the two equations together…

  1. Ladybug is in love with Adrien.
  2. Ladybug is Marinette.
  3. Marinette is in love with Adrien.



 

Satisfied, Adrien set the sheet of paper down. Math made everything so much simpler. So, the love of his life had been sitting beside him this entire time. And she loved him back. Simple. Simple. 

And she thought he was her arch-nemesis, a supervillain, and the scourge of Paris. 

Tomorrow was going to be fun.

“Um…” Plagg replied. He’d been taking this entire time, trying to snap Adrien out of it. But Adrien had been too involved in his math to notice.

“Goodnight Plagg!” Adrien said, flopping onto his bed. He still wore his day clothes, he still gripped the pencil in a white-knuckled fist. His mouth was frozen in a huge grin, and he stared at the dark ceiling with wide, peeled-back eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien.exe has stopped working


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *posts a 300 word chapter* Short chapters mean I can post more often!  
> Me two weeks later: .......This one's slightly longer? :D

Adrien Agreste, model student, arrived to school nearly an hour early.

He sat at his desk in the empty classroom, dutifully waiting to receive the day’s lesson. The lack of sleep had softened his panicked expression, but he knew he still looked like something out of a horror film.

With a groan, Adrien dropped his head to bang on the desk. His head had been spinning the entire night, but for all that brainpower… he hadn’t given a single thought to what he was going to do about it. He honestly didn’t remember half his morning. 

“Hey Plagg? I should just… tell her the truth, right?” He’d just clear things up. Tell her who he was. He already knew her identity, so it made sense. No problem. Easy.

“Just spout some sickeningly sweet declaration of love as usual.” His kwami floated up to hover beside his head. “She already confessed to you, so what’s there to worry about?”

“Right. Wait, no--I can’t just… just…” His entire faced burned up at the thought of telling Marinette that he was in love with her. Besides, didn’t a love confession take priority  _ after  _ clearing up the whole Adrien-is-Hawkmoth misunderstanding?

But it was too late. Plagg had sent him down the rabbit hole and now he could only think about how amazing Ladybug/Marinette was. He covered his face in both hands. “Oh my God, Marinette loves me.”

“As long as you don’t kiss her when I’m around. Blech.” A disgusted shiver shook Plagg’s entire body.

_ Kiss… _

Adrien dropped his head to the desk and thumped it there repeatedly. He probably would have kept it up for a while (until he stopped thinking about soft Marinette lips, which could take hours), but the classroom door squeaked open and Adrien jolted to attention. 

Marinette. It was Marinette. Red alert! Red alert!!!

She froze in the door frame, staring at Adrien with wide doe eyes.

“Hi,” he said, a little breathlessly.

“H-Hi Adrien!” she said. Her lips curled into a goofy, happy smile like he’d just called her the most beautiful girl on the planet. Or the smile of a girl who was just greeted by her long-time crush, as Adrien had just learned.

He took it as a good sign--maybe she’d calmed down enough to see that there was no way Adrien could be Hawkmoth. It was enough to bring back his confidence, at least.

“You’re here early,” he said, returning her smile. Maybe he wouldn’t have to reveal his identity after all.

But then she shifted. Her shoulders straightened, she stood tall, her eyebrows furrowed into a V, and her gaze filled with such intensity he nearly crumpled from a heart attack right then and there.

It was a full power Ladybug Glare ™, and it directed at him.

_ My God,  _ he thought dreamily. _ She’s going to kick my ass. _

“You’re early too,” she said, her voice suddenly sharp. She walked past him to take her normal seat behind him, where Adrien could feel her glare on the back of his neck. He could  _ literally  _ feel it burning into his spine.

He spun around to face her, thinking it would be a better option. But then the glare just hit him head on instead, so it was actually much worse.

“Soooo…. Marinette,” he stalled.

“Adrien,” she replied flatly.

_ Just spit it out. Say you’re Chat Noir _ , he told himself.  _ But I had so many plans for a romantic reveal! This ruins everything! And Ladybug will be so embarrassed… and if I just told her then this crack fic would be over way too soon… and then I’d have to think about what it means that Father had the Miraculous book... So maybe I can still talk my way out of it. _

“You know, I don’t know if I ever told you how much fun I had training with you for that gaming tournament,” he began, smiling with as much innocence and charm as he could muster. “Spending all day with you was so much fun, until we were interrupted by that akuma.”

Marinette pulled out her tablet and busied herself with something on it. “Mhmm.” 

“I mean, we must have spent every moment of that afternoon together.”

_ So there was no way I could have created that akuma _ , Adrien silently added on, trying to send her the thought telepathically. 

“Those akumas, though. They know how to mess things up!” Adrien’s voice was slowly rising in pitch. “Like that time I got pixelated with Chloe and trapped in those picture frames. Pixelator, I think his name was?”

Marinette looked up from her tablet. Her gaze was still cold and piercing, like she was picturing Adrien in a secret evil lair, wearing Hawk Moth’s suit and laughing to himself.

His grin slowly faded at her expression.

Marinette hated him. Really hated him, apparently. And his chest clenched at the thought of it. Had he really made so poor of an impression on her as Adrien that one coincidental mishap would make her despise him so?

He turned back around to face the front of the classroom, shoulders slumped. It was like the first day of school all over again.

There was no way around it. He’d have to reveal his identity and probably transform in front of her to prove it. It wasn’t ideal, but maybe he could still salvage some semblance of romance in how he told her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, don't expect regular updates from me. BUT! I promise I will finish this, because it really bugs me to leave fics unfinished once I've started posting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *arrives from nowhere after falling off the face of the earth*
> 
> listen. I said I'd finish this. and I will. BEFORE the season 2 premiere.

When the school day finally started, Adrien could still feel Marinette’s burning gaze on the back of his neck. He did his best to ignore it as Mme Bustier gave the day’s lesson, instead focusing on the finer points of his “Confess True Love to Marinette” masterplan.

So far, the plan:

Arrive on her balcony, suited up as Chat Noir and injured somehow (so she couldn’t turn him down), and then at some point, gaze deeply into her perfect blue eyes and say, “Marinette. Ladybug. My name is Adrien Agreste, and I’m in love with you.”

Scratch that. Too dramatic. It could freak her out.

The plan v2:

Wait for the next akuma to arrive, “happen” to transform near Marinette and have her catch him in the act. During the battle, wink and flirt as if he didn’t know. After the battle, find Marinette, give her the smolder, gaze deeply into her perfect, _perfect_ blue eyes and say, “Marinette. Ladybug. My name is Adrien Agreste, and I’m in love with you.”

Not that either. Too close to the original, and also it didn’t make sense. Why pretend not to notice only to confess immediately after the battle? 

Something was still off.

Adrien turned the plan through his head, scrunching his face as he thought. The realization hit him like a large wheel of Camembert. He had the words wrong.

The plan v2.1:

The same, except, “Marinette. Ladybug. My name is Adrien Agreste, and I’m _paw-sitively_ in love with you.”

A grin broke his face. _Purr-fect._ Adrien sat up straighter in his chair, feeling like he had control over the situation for the first time in 12 hours.

“If there aren’t any questions, it’s time to split you all into your pairs,” Mme Bustier was saying as Adrien mentally returned to the classroom.

Adrien glanced at Nino, who grinned and gave a thumbs up.

“But before you start teaming up with your friends,” she went on, “I want to do something a little different this time. First and third row, turn around. You’ll be paired with the person sitting behind you.”

Collective groans went up around the classroom. Adrien came very close to dying, because he didn’t have to look to know who sat behind him.

Chloe shot to her feet. “Madame Bustier! This is _ri-dic-u-lous_! Absolutely ridiculous! We aren’t children anymore; surely we can pick our own pairs!”

Adrien felt a surge of hope. If Chloe pulled out the _do-you-know-who-my-father_ -is card, he might be saved. He’d even pair with Chloe if he had to. Anything was better than Marinette, because he wouldn’t last a single moment without making an idiot out of himself. He hadn’t even had time to practice in the mirror!

But Mme Bustier only gave her a gentle yet somehow victorious smile. “I’ve already spoken to your father about this, Chloe. It’s good to work with other students to practice your people skills and make new friends.”

Chloe growled, but sat down and turned around to glare at poor Mylene, as if it were somehow her fault. And that was that. Adrien's one chance at happiness, gone.

Beside him, Nino spun around to grin up at Alya. He either didn’t notice or chose to ignore Adrien’s pleading kitten eyes.

“I’ll give you the rest of the class period to start on your project,” Mme Bustier announced. Her purse was already slung over her shoulder, no doubt eager to take mid-morning coffee break. “You’re free to stay here at the desks, or leave the classroom and work on the project elsewhere.”

With a wave of farewell, Mme Bustier left. Some students were packing up their things too, planning to take Mme Bustier up on her offer to study somewhere else.

Adrien still hadn’t turned around.

Maybe he could fake sick? Fake dead?

“Adrien?” Marinette’s voice said behind him, her voice suspiciously sweet. The classroom was almost empty, but a few pairs had stayed behind to work side by side at the desks.

Swallowing, Adrien slowly spun in his seat to face her. She wore that confident, knowing Ladybug smile, with a intense _I’ve got you now_ look that was locked on him--as if there was nothing else in the room but him, and her. Prey, and predator.

How had he not really noticed her before? He’d seen her turn this exact glare on Chloe all the time, unflinchingly standing up to injustice just as she did in the suit.

He briefly imagined her pushing him against the wall with that look before kissing him silly. Even sitting down, his knees went weak and he had to swallow to find his voice.

“Wow, Marinette. I’m so happy we’re paired together. I mean, I love youuuuuur work, your classwork, you know, so I know you’ll be a great partner… in crime,” he added impulsively, winking and shooting a finger gun at her.

Her eyes narrowed.

“I mean, not in crime! We’re not criminals. I’m not a criminal, that’s for sure.”

One eyebrow arched in a clear challenge: _oh really?_

But out loud, she said, “Why don’t we go to the library to work on the project?”

“Maybe the park instead?” Adrien offered. “For some fresh air?”

His voice sounded very small, and he almost couldn’t believe he had dared challenge this wonderful and talented human being. But the library was too obvious. There’d be too many students there, too many witnesses for what he had to confess.

“Fine. Let’s go and settle this.”

Adrien swallowed, wishing he could take it back. Maybe he’d be a bit safer with a few witnesses, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to stalk on tumblr!! [adrinette-forever.tumblr.com](adrinette-forever.tumblr.com)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, this chapter came out a bit more serious than the others, so sorry if that ruins it for you. You’ll still get the shitstorm ending, though (and fluff!).
> 
> FYI: I really, really didn’t intend this to come across as a “let’s all make fun of marinette for making wild assumptions” kind of fic. As someone prone to overthinking just like marinette is, I completely understand how easy it is to get yourself worked up over the dumbest things--especially when it’s something you really care about.
> 
> Marinette is incredibly kind, selfless, talented, confident, smart, and a million other qualities, and it sucks that this fandom often sells her short even though she’s such a beautiful human being. <3

Before her face-off with Hawkmoth/Adrien, Marinette announced that she needed a moment alone. From her vantage point in Marinette’s purse, Tikki watched the boy shift his weight uncomfortably and nail her with those adorable kitten eyes as Marinette told him and turned for the bathroom.

The poor kid definitely noticed Marinette’s changed attitude toward him. Tikki could only hope he’d be understanding if he knew why Marinette had turned so cold.

Marinette strode into the bathroom and checked the stalls to ensure she was alone. And then she slumped against the sink.

“I don’t know how much longer I can keep this up, Tikki.”

She had put on a strong act against Adrien, but in the safety of the bathroom, her face was ashen and it looked like she was about to throw up.

Tikki emerged from her purse and hovered nearby, frowning. She’d been trying to talk Marinette down for a day now, without much luck. It was by far the worst overthinking-induced panic she’d ever seen her Chosen go through.

Alya was the best at calming Marinette down, but they couldn’t exactly tell her about what had Marinette so worked up this time.

“Why don’t we make a list?” Tikki offered gently. “We can list out all the things that make him look guilty and innocent, and then look at the whole situation logically. Adrien brought up some good points earlier, I thought. ”

“But the timing of it was so strange! Why would he mention those things out of the blue? What if he _ is _ Hawkmoth and knows I’m onto him?”

“You can’t accuse someone based on coincidence.” 

Marinette gripped her head with both hands and started to pace. “But  _ what if? What if he is? _ ”

Dismissing Marinette’s concerns wouldn’t make matters better. And in some ways, Marinette had a point--the way Adrien had disappeared and reappeared in his room during the Volpina incident was a bit unexplainable.

Tikki said, “Would you feel better if we kept an eye on him for a day? I could follow him into his mansion and never leave him out of my sight.”

“It’s too dangerous to get separated, Tikki,” Marinette said, shaking her head. Her back and forth pacing across the bathroom picked up speed. “If there’s even the slightest chance that he’s Hawkmoth, I can’t let emotions blind me to that. It’s--it’s selfish, and stupid to just call him innocent without thinking things through because of… of how I feel.”

“Marinette.”

“It could put lives in danger. Hawkmoth is  _ hurting  _ people--the sooner we stop him, the safer everyone will be.”

“Marinette,” Tikki said more firmly, flying in front of Marinette’s face. Thankfully, she stopped.  “What kind of proof would you need, then? How can we prove Adrien is or isn’t Hawkmoth?”

Instead of answering the question, Marinette slumped against the nearest wall and let herself slide to the floor until she lay there, head buried in her knees. “If he really is Hawkmoth… I don’t know if my heart could take it, Tikki.”

“So let’s prove he isn’t, okay?” Tikki said, offering her Chosen a comforting smile. “ I’m proud of you for taking this threat seriously. You’re right--A good superheroine listens to her head. But if you spend too much time in your head, you’ll get overwhelmed and start overthinking.”

Marinette lifted her head to look at Tikki, who was pleased to see that some of the panic in her eyes had faded.

“This group project will be good for you,” Tikki said. “You can spend more time with Adrien and get to know him better. Hawkmoth has a kwami just like you do, Marinette--a purple kwami named Nooroo. You know what it’s like to hide a kwami around others, so why don’t we start there?”

Marinette nodded and got to her feet, pumping her fists. “You’re, right Tikki. Let’s go find the truth.”

 

\---

 

“What’s taking her so long?” Adrien said. Although he didn’t know it, his pacing was perfectly in-step with Marinette’s own pacing, just inside the school. 

Plagg, sounding bored, was inspecting his claws. “Figuring out the best way to skin you alive, probably.”

“I should have told her last night. As soon as she mentioned it. I just…” he paused, trying to find the words. “I guess I’d just never seen her so worked up. I’d never seen that side of her before, and then she was zipping away while I was still trying to process….  _ Everything _ .”

He plopped down on the park bench. Despite all the stress and the fear for his life, Adrien found himself smiling and sighing happily. “But now I just love her even more. It’s like I always say, Plagg--”

“Please don’t.”

“We come to love not by finding a perfect person,” Adrien began as Plagg began making retching noises, “but by learning to see an imperfect person perfectly.”

“You don’t always say that.”

“I think it!” Adrien objected.

“You’ve always thought Ladybug was a perfect person, though.”

“Yes, but--ugh, just. Just shut up, Plagg.”

“I’m here!” another voice interrupted.

Adrien literally jumped before turning around to face Marinette. He felt Plagg fly up the back of his overshirt. “Oh, hi, Marinette! R-ready to get that project started? I got the books out,” he added, pointing to where they lay on the bench.

She smiled at him. A normal, happy smile--not the  _ you’re dead _ smile that he had expected. Adrien felt his insides turn to goo.

_ I love you I love you I love you _

Adrien bit his lip to keep from saying it, but he doubted he could hold it in much longer. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, his partner since day one. And she  _ loved him back _ . All his dreams were coming true.

He lasted all of two seconds.

“I love you,” he breathed.

Marinette’s eyes were as wide as camembert wheels. “W-w-w-what?”

“My name is Chat Agreste, and I’m in love with you.”

“Errr…?”

“I mean! Adrien Noir. Chadrien Agoir. Pawsitively in love with you, Maribuginette. Please don’t kill me.”

Marinette was making some kind of strange, gasping, choking kind of sound. Her eyes, miraculously, had somehow widened even more.

“Chat…. Noir?”

“At your service?” He gave an uneasy smile.  _ That’s what you get when you don’t practice in the mirror  _ he scolded himself.

“And you know I’m…”

“Ladybug,” he finished.

Marinette didn’t speak for a moment. He could practically see the gears turning in her head as she worked through it all--and a very noticeable wince when she realized just what she’d done the night before.

“I accused Chat Noir of being Hawkmoth.”

Adrien scratched the back of his neck. “Honestly, that book of Miraculouses I had was pretty suspicious. How exactly did you end up with it, again? Because I kind of need to return that to my dad...”

“Oh my God! I already burned every single picture I owned of your beautiful face!”

Adrien’s face darkened by a few shades. Desperately, he tried to think of what Chat Noir would say to Ladybug in a situation like this.

“Uh!! Well, erm, My Lady, I’m happy to pose for you anytime you’d like. Just name the position… or model it for me.” 

He winked.

Marinette fainted.

Or, more accurately, her legs gave out and she fell straight down. It looked like fainting from Adrien’s point of view.

“Marinette!” Adrien hurried over and crouched beside her. He wrapped an arm behind her for support while he checked her over for any sign of injury. “Are you okay?”

“I can’t believe this…” Her voice sounded very small.

“I know this isn’t  _ ideal _ , but…” 

At the same moment, the two realized just how close their faces were. Adrien became acutely aware of each freckle on her face, of her beautiful bluebell eyes, of her breath brushing his cheek…

And by the way she was watching him, she was thinking along the same lines.

“You said you… love me?” Marinette whispered.

“More than anything.”

She leaned forward. The movement tugged Adrien closer--an unexplainable magnetism that he wouldn’t dare question. His arm tightened around her, closing the gap until mere millimeters hovered between them.

They must have looked silly to anyone else in the park. On the ground, Adrien’s arm still around her, staring at each other like the rest of the world had fallen away.

Adrien broke first, closing his eyes and letting the stress of the last day fade away as he kissed her. Marinette immediately returned it, even reaching up to dig her hands into his hair and tug him closer.

Within moments the kiss deepened, and Adrien was about to get some tongue action when a loud and sassy voice directly in his ear interrupted him.

“So  _ this  _ is the kind of project Mme Bustier had in mind? I don’t remember this part in the guidelines.”

Jolted back into reality, Adrien dropped Marinette like a hot potato and she fell backwards into the grass.

Alya and Nino stood right next to them, smiling like proud parents.

“Don’t let me interrupt,” Alya said.

“You already did,” Adrien muttered. He could feel his face burning, but he was feeling way too over the moon to let Alya ruin it.

Nino was close to tears. “Congrats, man.”

Alya smacked his arm and rolled her eyes. “They’re not having a baby.”

Adrien turned back to Marinette, who was still laying in the grass, eyes closed with a dreamy smile on her face. Her hand found his and squeezed. A pawsitively purrfect ending, except for the group project that they hadn't even started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up lying to you all and not finishing before the season 2 premiere, but you know, can't win them all. Anyway thank you all for reading, hearts and kisses for all, and stay in touch!! [adrinette-forever.tumblr.com](https://adrinette-forever.tumblr.com/)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Hey, Haw-t stuff!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134514) by [Danse_danse_danse (aukibs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aukibs/pseuds/Danse_danse_danse)




End file.
